


BTS - Jin makes you orgasm for the first time

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [66]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Orgasm, Fluff, Gen, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: ontains: Fluff. Soft smut. Fingering. Masturbation. Dirty talk.Although this can be enjoyed by itself, this is part of our ongoing headcanon story-line, with the reader imagined as Min-seo, Jin’s girlfriend. This takes place within the first six months of their relationship, around a month after they first have sex.Find all of Jin's headcanon listed fics in order on our tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246911791/bts-jins-headcanon-universe-ficsFor those curious, Min-seo has been depicted in a fan art here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/187119850366/bts-jin-and-min-seo-original-art-by-admin-n





	BTS - Jin makes you orgasm for the first time

“You’re nipples are so hard.” The sound of his voice in your ear caused your breath to hitch in your throat as he circled the erect bud on your right breast with his ring finger, watching as the skin puckered with goosebumps before moving to the other. He had been careful in undressing you completely, removing each garment slowly and waiting to make sure you felt comfortable before moving onto the next. While you frequently made love these days after that first, beautiful experience a month before, allowing Jin to see you completely naked while he was still almost fully clothed was not something you had anticipated until today. You realised, as soon as he began to kiss along your stomach and chest in careful, unrushed caresses as he slid off your t-shirt, that he was fully focused on you and he would no more want you to touch him back than he would for you to stop him completely.

His mouth closed over your nipple as he squeezed the soft, yielding flesh between his fingers, cupping your breast lightly and caressing it in his large palms. You let out a moan as he sucked the pink bud between his large, plump lips, circling his tongue very lightly over it as he moved away and onto the other. You tried your best to watch him; to take in the sight of him moving his lips gently against you; his nose brushing the cushiony fullness of your breasts as he closed his eyes, but the pleasure was too much; the tingly, delicious sensation seemed to resonate from your nipples directly to the naked space between your legs; your clitoris pulsed and you could already feel the slickness between your thighs as your body lubricated itself, anticipating the now familiar feeling of his length inside you.

His lips left your chest to kiss along your neck while his hands continued to stroke your breasts; his palms flat as they ran along the very tips of your nipples, his entire body attentive to every moan and whimper which left your lips, wanting nothing more than to make you feel good. You moved your hand to the back of his neck, holding him close as his lips pressed against the ticklish skin below your jaw. You couldn’t help it as you let out a series of strained, gaspy whines, your mouth parted as your eyes fluttered shut in response to his kisses; you were soaking wet now and felt more courageous in letting him know. Over the past month, it was getting easier for you to let Jin know what felt good and what you wanted…for the initial trial and error to become more focused to what would give you both pleasure and make you feel closer as a couple. 

The sex wasn’t always physically mind blowing but it always felt good and left you feeling emotionally fulfilled. It didn’t matter that you had never experienced orgasm…in fact you were beginning to wonder whether the magical, extraordinary moment you heard whispered about so frequently in women’s bathrooms and romantic comedies was not mythical or, at least, wildly exaggerated. All you knew was the look of Jin’s face when he came always left you feeling breathless and complete in a way you didn’t think you could top and that before Jin, you had never had the urge to touch yourself while alone although you knew it was something most people did. Instead, you had started to discover yourself with his help and soon realised there was a lot of things about your body you had been ignoring; how sensitive your neck and nipples were for starters and how you could make your clitoris swell with pleasure without having to touch it so long as you kept your breasts stimulated with your fingers or palms. 

Eventually, lying alone at night one weekend in your dorm room while he was away in China, you were overcome with the urge to touch yourself while thinking about him. You had laid on your back, staring at the ceiling as you undressed completely and tried your best to relax, controlling your nervous breathing as you allowed your hands to roam over your chest and stomach, stroking your skin gently as he would. Hovering on your breasts, you circled your nipples with your ring finger, knowing he tended to use that digit due to its gentle feeling, and found yourself moaning as you closed your eyes. After a while, your hands found your clitoris, already enlarged and wet with juices, and you rubbed yourself delicately, mimicking the way Jin would use two fingers to massage it in little, circular motions as he stroked your cheeks with his other hand or watched you with parted, silent lips. You could almost feel his warm, sweet breath against your face as you worked yourself up, surprised by how good this felt despite your boyfriend’s absence. 

With it being the weekend, your campus accommodation was mostly empty with the other students going home to visit their parents, so you allowed yourself to let out a few, breathy moans as you felt your pleasure intensify; your heart-rate increasing as your breathing became more laboured. It was obvious that something new was starting to happen; some new kind of intense feeling you had only started to feel before; when Jin moved his hips more quickly against you, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in. It was too much; you suddenly realised the special feeling you had only speculated about before was something completely true, and it was too much. Before you had time to fully register that whatever having an orgasm involved, you were about to find out, you pulled your hand sharply away from your clit, eyes snapping open as the sensation quickly ebbed away. You felt both disappointed and relieved, your entire body shaking and you didn’t dare to try again that night. There had been a couple of times since then, over the past few weeks, when you had tried again and come close, although never quite as close as on that first night. You hadn’t yet told Jin about how you had been exploring yourself more and more, though you know he would be pleased, knowing that if you were feeling brave enough to direct him, he would be able to make you feel even better. Now, with his lips against your neck, you found yourself gasping for more. 

“Jin.” You moaned, eyes meeting his as he pulled away. “I want you to touch me.”

He hesitated, lips spreading to reveal a toothy smile. With a confident bout of energy, you grasped his hand and pushed it between your thighs, nodding as you looked at him. You could feel his breath hitch, the hot bouts of air against your face stopping as his fingers met your clit between your slick folds. His smile, while had momentarily faded in surprise, now returned as you moaned deliberately, your faces inches from his. He dropped his eyes to look down as his fingers moved slowly against you, focusing on your little swollen nub for a few strokes before dipping lower, slickening his digits against your opening. You gasped as he circled the tight muscle of your vagina, keeping his touches light and to the surface before moving back upwards, his fingers sliding easily against your clitoris. 

“Tell me what feels good.” He prompted, sensing your desire and eager for you to be more open with him. You kissed his lips in reply, opening your mouth against him in a passionate embrace before pulling away to speak. His movements against your clit were beautiful and tender, capable of making you feel good for hours, but never heating up or becoming frantic. You licked your lips which suddenly felt very dry. 

“It feels good now…” You admitted, taking a breathy gulp before continuing. “But you can be harder, I don’t…I don’t mind.” 

He thought for a moment and nodded, pressing his fingertips against you and kneading your clit between them. “Like this?” He asked.

You nodded in reply, letting out a moan as your eyes screwed shut at the change in pressure. “That feels nice.” You gasped. 

“Good.” You felt Jin’s lips skim your cheek. “Tell me how to make it better Princess.” 

You focused on the warm feeling between your legs and tried to think of what he could do to make that exciting pressure build like it had done before, on the night he had been in China. “Like this…” Your breath came out raggedy and course as you took his hand in yours, showing him what you meant by pressing him against you, moving his fingers in quick, jolting movements against your clitoris. He continued as you pulled away, kissing your face over and over as he worked you. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He whispered. “And this is so pretty…” He pushed a little more forcefully against your clit, letting you know what he was referring to and you let out a load groan at his words, the feeling resonating throughout your entire body. 

“Keep going…” You murmured, not knowing, in the moment, whether you meant his motions against you or his words. He smiled against your lips, pecking them delicately. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever been this wet before…” He whispered as he continued increasing the pressure and speed against you, his movements becoming more and more clumsy as they battled with your slickness, but the result was amazing. 

“I’ve been touching myself…” You suddenly admit, gasping for air as you felt your body growing warmer and warmer; your cheeks feeling as though they were on fire. “While you’ve been away…I couldn’t help it…I just wanted you so bad.” 

You saw him smile as he pulled away from your face, watching your expression as your eyes fluttered shut. “Did it feel good Princess?” He asked. 

You nodded in reply, feeling as though your whole body was being consumed with pleasure as he circled your clit, a little roughly, switching to just his index finger to make his movements more precise. “Not as good as this…” You moaned, feeling as though you were being tipped over the edge of something…something wonderful. Your toes curled and your head snapped back as far as it could go against the pillow as you felt a wave wash over you and through you; starting from between your thighs and spreading through your limbs, ending with your toes and fingertips. You could feel the blush spread over your cheeks and chest as Jin clutched your body closer. 

“I love you.” He kissed your lips and you moaned into his mouth, unable to control your movements as your entire body shook against him. He didn’t relent in his finger work until you had stopped, feeling the glorious sensation slowly ebb away. In your minds eye, you pictured gently waves lapping the beach, the sea slowly being pulled out with the tide. You felt peaceful as you came down, your breath heavy but slowing down more each moment. 

“Jin.” You murmured, surprised by how exhausted you suddenly felt. It didn’t feel like such a bad idea to take a nap once the wonderful sensation dissipated completely; though you wished it never would. You slowly opened your eyes.

“Mmm.” He smiled, his hand cupping your cheek as gazed at you lovingly, appreciating the flush, pink colour of your body. 

“I think I just…” You grinned, unable to say it. 

He smiled in reply, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he placed a gentle kiss on your lips. “I’d say so too…” He let out a small, breathy laugh as he nestled himself against you on the bed, pulling you into his chest. “How did it feel?” He asked. 

“Amazing…” You confessed, already wondering as you began to drift against him when the next time time was you could try it again.


End file.
